


Wake up, Rufioh.

by PallorBlackbird



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Famous movie scene, Humanstuck, Try and identify it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-22
Updated: 2013-01-22
Packaged: 2017-11-26 12:30:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/650537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PallorBlackbird/pseuds/PallorBlackbird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rufioh, long and reedy, awakes late in the morning, staring down the barrel of a gun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wake up, Rufioh.

“Wake up Rufioh."

Rufioh, long and reedy, awakes late in the morning, staring down the barrel of a gun.

There's a doll's face behind the weapons visage, quivering roseate lips betraying the steely glare he receives and considers kindly.  
"Dams..." Rufioh whispers. “Damara are you crazy?”  
“Yeah I’m crazy, crazy enough to kill…”  
How obviously rehearsed, he mulls over.  
A great, sharp inhalation from both parties, breaths mingling together in the muted pink morning.  
"Come on doll, put it down- we can talk."  
"You love him [Sobbing, tearing] don’t you?-"  
The male, reasonable and mild, would sooner prostrate himself at hell's doorstep than tell the truth.  
"I love you, you know I love you."  
“No you don’t!”  
"Damara-"A long pause for the sake of emphasis-"I love you."

Why bother with what cannot be changed, now.

Rufioh hushed trembling paramour moon-soft as if lulling a fussy infant.  
"Why are you cheating on me? What did I- what did I do to deserve?" Docile Damara gasps in a Shakespearian portrayal of human inarticulacy.  
"Nothing doll, just put it down."  
Rufioh fidgets and falters.  
“You’re all I want, Dams. Please put the gun down, doll.”

Across the way, away from the scene, is a man dressed in blue who-enthralled in the theatrics- has not yet called the authorities.

Rufioh knows Damara’s body better than own, small so small, ludicrously small, with liliform shoulders that redden when warm and taupe toe tips tucked at his sides. Damara trembles and vacillates because she's uncertain.

It is very quiet.  
She can’t hurt him, how could she ever pull that trigger and splatter those colors all over the sheets-taupe and scarlet and meager. Damara can’t even bring herself to leave him.

"Dams...doll, put it down." he murmurs into the gloom.  
Damara does.

**Author's Note:**

> Based off a major scene in the movie Good-Fellas.


End file.
